No el primero, pero quiza el ultimo
by PrincessofTime.Annie
Summary: Los elfos se han ido al mar. Los que quedan son los más pobres, que deben partir a las tierras mortales para sobrevivir. ésta es la historia de uno de ellos. Cuidado, contenido algo fuerte...slash.


**Ni el primero, ni el último. Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno) La época es moderna, al menos más moderna que en el libro, jeje. Digamos que el siglo XVII o XIX. No conozco mucho de esas épocas así que será algo inexacto, pero la geografía, nombres de lugares e historia se conservan. Los elfos se han ido, y los que quedan se refugian en sus reinos. Solo los más pobres, que no pueden sobrevivir allí, se van a los poblados mortales para ganarse la vida. Por cierto, ninguno de los personajes, lugares ni cosas de Tolkien que aquí aparecen son usados con fines de lucro, aunque…podrían darme algo (me refería a un review, calma, no me demanden)**

Y comenzamos:

**Capítulo 1.  
Un paseo por Minas Tirith.**

Un hombre caminaba lentamente por la ciudad de Minas Tirith. Vestía con ropas sencillas, como las usaría cualquier persona de la zona. Parecía normal y no llamaba la atención, salvo por un detalle: era sumamente atractivo. O al menos eso pensaban todas las jovencitas (y no tanto) que pasaban cerca y se le quedaban viendo como si desearan devorarlo con la mirada, y de hecho, si lo deseaban. Cabello oscuro, ojos grises, barba que parecía bien cuidada, alto, fuerte, con gracia y elegancia. Bueno, quizá si era algo llamativo, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Él sin embargo, pasaba sin mirar a nadie en especial. Parecía, atento al paisaje, a disfrutar de su paseo. Compró algo para beber al primer vendedor que encontró y se sentó por ahí. Una muchachita algo tímida se le acercó lentamente y una vez que estuvo suficientemente cerca, le sonrió. Se sentó a su lado y acentuando la sonrisa, trató de entablar conversación.  
-Hola. Soy Éowyn.  
-Hola, Éowyn- dijo el hombre con voz amable pero sin especial interés.  
-Y…bueno¿cual es tu nombre?  
-Me llamo…mmh, dime Trancos- dijo, y sonrió. Con la sonrisa provocó que los ojos de la joven brillaran.  
- Nunca te había visto por aquí¿eres nuevo en el vecindario¿Solo estas de paso¿Buscas donde quedarte? Yo puedo recibirte en mi casa, si lo necesitas- dijo Éowyn precipitadamente, con los ojos más brillantes que antes.  
- Oh, bueno, no soy de aquí- dijo el hombre, tratando de buscarse un pretexto amable- hum..., verás, estoy de paso. No creo quedarme mucho tiempo.  
-Oh, pero puedes volver pronto ¿no? Serás bienvenido en mi casa cuando gustes.- con estas palabras, la joven se acercó peligrosamente, ganándose unas cuantas miradas agresivas de otras muchachas que habían pensado hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella.  
-Oh, bien, gracias. Tal vez un día – la sonrisa de la joven resplandecía- pero no sé si puedas recibirme con mi esposa e hijos, supongo que seremos demasiado…- -¿Esposa…e hijos?- la voz era de frustración total- Eh, bueno…yo no…no quise molestarte. Hasta luego…eh…adiós.- y se fue rápidamente. Llegó con las otras jóvenes, murmurando algo. Aguzando el oído, Trancos escuchó las palabras "_esposa e hijos_" y todas las chicas suspiraron, y se fueron, con la decepción en sus rostros. -Ja, se lo creyeron. ¿Tendré finta de casado?- se preguntó Trancos al verlas irse. Suspiró y decidió apartarse un poco para evitar que otras muchachas lo molestaran, pero no demasiado…quizá alguna fuera bonita…Pero su cacería de ese día no tuvo éxito, así que decidió irse a descansar. Eran cerca de las siete de la noche.  
Iba entre la muchedumbre, apretujándose contra la gente, cuando de pronto chocó contra un elfo. "_Malditos elfos_", pensó. Solían andar por la ciudad últimamente. Al principio solo iban hacia allá familias importantes, por cortas temporadas. Pero cuando la mayoría de esa raza partió al mar y solo quedaron los más pobres, decidieron que Minas Tirith, la gran ciudad de los Hombres, sería un buen lugar para ganarse la vida. Solo habían logrado que la hermosa ciudad Blanca se viera infestada de elfos cantantes, que deseaban ganar algo de dinero con sus finas voces, en lugar de trabajar decentemente, como lo hacían los humanos. Pero que hacer. No se podía rechazar a nadie siempre que tuviera buena voluntad. Maldijo un par de veces más, pues aquel elfo le tapaba el paso y no podía avanzar. De pronto se dio cuenta de que hablaba con un hombre, y éste último miraba a aquella criatura como si estuviera viendo a un ángel. "_Vaya, el efecto que tienen esos elfos_"  
Por fin, el elfo se giró y se miraron frente a frente. Había pensado decirle que era un estorbo o algo así, pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, junto con una exclamación de sorpresa. "_Por los Valar, no era un elfo, es el ángel mas hermoso que he visto_"  
-Disculpa- dijo el elfo, con su voz cantarina y musical.  
-N-no hay problema.  
El elfo sonrió y se las arregló para abrirse paso entre la multitud, desapareciendo en unos momentos. Trancos se quedó como hechizado un segundo y en cuanto pudo pensar con claridad, se metió entre la gente, tratando de encontrar al elfo. Vagó por mucho tiempo, pero no lo vio, así que, resignado y triste, volvió sobre sus pasos. Caminó rápidamente, sin desear encontrarse con nadie que lo molestara como la chica de la mañana. Iba tan rápido que no puedo evitar golpear sin querer a mucha gente, aún cuando la calle por la que iba estaba bastante despejada.  
-Perdón, lo siento, disculpa, perdón, perdón, lo siento- decía cada vez que chocaba con alguien y ¡oh, amados Valar! Ahí estaba otra vez. En esta ocasión no había tanta gente, así que el elfo lo miró por más tiempo, directo a los ojos. Sin embargo, no pareció reconocerlo. Trancos iba a hablarle, pero un hombre gordo tocó levemente el hombro del elfo, y cuando éste giró para mirarlo, le acarició la mejilla y con voz lasciva le dijo:  
-¿Cuanto cobras, precioso?- antes de que el elfo pudiera decir nada, Trancos se acercó al hombre y dijo con voz amenazante:  
-No le faltes al respeto, idiota.  
-¿Tu que sabes, imbécil?- respondió el gordo.  
-Deja de molestar, maldito cerdo - la mirada que le lanzó intimidó al hombre a tal punto que se fue casi corriendo. Trancos miró al elfo, que lo miraba con extrañeza. Se acercaron un poco.  
- Malditos pervertidos-dijo el humano, con repugnancia, señalando con la cabeza el lugar por donde se fue el hombre gordo. El elfo lo miró sin entender por unos instantes y de pronto, comprendiendo, dijo con suavidad.  
-Oh, bueno, siempre pasa. Gracias por ayudarme. Soy Legolas- dijo el elfo. Era rubio y alto. De piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos azules, que resplandecían aún en la oscuridad de la calle.  
-No fue nada - dijo Trancos, pensando que Legolas era el nombre más bello que hubiera existido jamás- Un placer. Dime Trancos.  
- ¿Trancos?  
- Bueno, es como me llaman algunos. -Oh, vaya. Es interesante- dijo Legolas, sonriendo.  
- Mmm¿quieres ir a pasear?- pregunto el humano, un poco incómodo. Cuando había salido aquella mañana no había pensado que su concepto de "elfos" cambiaría tan radicalmente, y mucho menos llegó a imaginar que estaría deseoso de cortejar a alguno.  
-Yo, ehh, me encantaría.  
Caminaron por las calles, hablando con timidez. Luego de una hora, sin embargo, charlaban como viejos amigos, riendo y bromeando. Caminaron hasta estar en el segundo nivel de la Ciudad.  
Eran siete niveles, siendo el séptimo el más grande y que estaba en nivel mas bajo (también era donde había gente mas pobre). Conforme se iba subiendo, los niveles eran más pequeños, y la calidad de vida de las personas se veía cada vez mejor, hasta llegar al Primer Nivel, donde estaba el Palacio y las casas de los más nobles del Reino. La gente del pueblo solo llegaba hasta el segundo nivel, y eso en raras ocasiones. No iban mucho por allí, pues era más caro.  
Legolas y Trancos se habían encontrado en el quinto nivel, que era una zona de comercio. Su paseo los llevó hasta el Segundo Nivel, que era de negocios y tiendas, también, pero todas lujosas y elegantes y era claro que Legolas no frecuentaba ese lugar. Se veía despistado, inseguro e incómodo.  
Cuando Trancos lo invitó a entrar a un teatro, lo miró con preocupación y murmuró algo sobre que no tenía dinero. Trancos sonrió y lo jaló hacia la entrada. Pagó con monedas de oro, que el elfo miró con la boca abierta y lo llevó hasta los asientos. Adentro hacía mucho calor y pronto Legolas se abanicaba con la mano, mirando con un poco de envidia a dos damas que estaban sentadas a su lado y tenían lujosos abanicos con encaje. Unos minutos más tarde, miró a su lado, pero Trancos no estaba. Volteó alrededor, pero no lo vio y se asustó de que lo hubiera dejado solo en ese lugar.

Cuando alcanzó a verlo, llevaba en la mano una cajita, que parecía salida de una de las tiendas que había en las calles cercanas (tiendas que eran las más caras de la zona) y se sentó nuevamente junto a Legolas. Extendió la caja a Legolas, que la tomó y la abrió. Dentro había un abanico, igual, o incluso más hermoso que el de las dos señoras que estaban a su lado. Sonrió agradecido y tomó el regalo, abanicándose con una elegancia que ni las dos cortesanas hubieran podido igualar. Con la brisa refrescante, llegó también un suave aroma a jazmín, procedente del abanico perfumado. Las dos damas captaron el aroma y fue su turno de sentirse celosas, pues notaron, juzgando por la caja que había en la mano del elfo, que el regalo acababa de ser recibido, y lo había entregado nada más y nada menos que un hombre mucho mas apuesto de lo que ellas podían aspirar, incluso cuando la vestimenta del mortal era sencilla. Le lanzaron una mirada desdeñosa y se fueron a sentar lejos.

Legolas se sintió incómodo por el gesto de las mujeres, pues él había creído que era su apariencia lo que las había incomodado. Trancos, sin embargo, hizo caso omiso, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo acercó a él. Se quedaron así durante toda la obra.

Al salir, Legolas salió de la ensoñación en la que había estado. "No tienes permitido perder el tiempo en diversiones, Legolas. A trabajar", se dijo.  
-Debo irme. Es tarde.  
-Pero si solo son las diez. Podemos ir a muchos lugares todavía.  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo demorarme más.  
-De acuerdo. ¿M e puedes decir donde vives, al menos?  
-Yo, ehh. No creo que sea apropiado.- dijo el elfo, con las mejillas encendidas. Trancos supuso que le incomodaba su pobreza, lo que en parte era cierto, así que trató de disimular.  
-Lo siento, soy un imprudente. Por supuesto que no debes decirme donde vives. ¡Que atrevimiento de mi parte¿Puedo saber entonces en que sitios puedo encontrarte?  
- A veces estoy cerca de la zona donde nos vimos hoy, en el quinto nivel.  
-Entonces tal vez nos veamos después.  
-Está bien- dijo el elfo, y dio la media vuelta con rapidez, dispuesto a retirarse lo antes posible. Pero antes de poder echarse a correr, un brazo lo detuvo, lo hizo girarse y recibió un beso. A penas había sido un roce, pero él se sonrojó y se escabulló antes de que pudiera pasar nada más. Iba muy rápido y después de unos minutos ya estaba en el cuarto nivel, donde se sentía más cómodo. Comenzó a caminar con más lentitud, mirando a la gente a los ojos, con confianza, pues la mayoría de los que caminaban por allí eran de su misma condición, más o menos.

Se asustó cuando una mano le apretó el brazo enérgicamente. Supuso que Trancos lo había seguido y quería sobrepasarse. Era normal, por supuesto, que los hombres trataran de sobrepasarse con elfos como él y ya estaba acostumbrado, pero Trancos parecía diferente, así que se giró dispuesto a arreglar el asunto.  
- Si lo que quieres es más que una plática amable, te hubieras ahorrado todas las cortesías…  
-No quiero una plática amable, elfo estúpido. Te vi paseándote con un tipo hace dos horas, o más. ¿Le sacaste algo?  
-Oh, Boromir, pensé que eras ese tipo- dijo el elfo, al ver que no era Trancos.  
-Pues no lo soy, dime¿qué conseguiste?  
- No mucho. Solo esto- dijo Legolas, enseñándole unas monedas que había logrado obtener en el día. Eran pocas, considerando lo que había conseguido otros días.  
- Es demasiado poco. ¿El tipo con el que ibas, no te dio nada?  
-No, él pagó todo y no me soltó dinero.  
-¿Pero no te pagó la compañía al menos¡Debiste exigirle!  
- ¡No podía exigirle nada¡Solo hablamos¡Ni siquiera me tocó la pierna¿Qué querías que le pidiera?  
-O sea que estuviste perdiendo el tiempo, divirtiéndote.  
-Yo pensé que después del paseo me iba a proponer algo, pero no me dijo nada. Tenía dinero y me confié.  
- Maldita sea, podrías haber coqueteado un poco. Ningún humano se resistiría a tus encantos, pero tú los dejas ir. ¿Qué es eso?- dijo, señalando la caja que Legolas tenía en la mano.  
-Un regalo- Legolas apretó la caja contra su pecho. Se lo habían regalado a él, no tenía deseos de que Boromir se lo llevara.  
-Entiende de una buena vez que la situación no está para estar guardando regalitos, dámelo- no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Dámelo, maldita sea!- gritó. Un asustado Legolas le entregó la caja, todavía renuente.  
- Mira nada más, un abanico. Solo un rico se compra estas tonterías. Ganaremos algo bueno si lo podemos vender, es fino.  
-Pero es mío.  
-Tú no lo necesitas, elfo necio. Los ricos los compran por vanidad. Lo que tú necesitas es poner cara bonita a cuanto hombre se te ponga enfrente y así vivirás, si no, te morirás de hambre ¿entendido?  
-Si- contesto nuestro (mi) elfo.  
-Ahora, vete. Esto valdrá algo, pero aún es temprano, puedes conseguir un poco más de dinero. Si trabajas bien, tal vez puedas tener un día libre.  
-¿De verdad?- pregunto Legolas, con los ojos brillantes.  
-Si. Creo que cerca de la posada hay algunos hombres solitarios. Anda.  
-De acuerdo, vuelvo en una hora o dos.

El elfo se fue, sin muchos deseos de trabajar, pero la necesidad lo obligaba. No le gustaba encontrarse con tipos como Trancos, porque lo llevaban a lugares divertidos, elegantes. A veces solo deseaban compañía, eran hombres solitarios, pero él odiaba eso. Se divertía, se emocionaba y luego volvía a ser un elfo muriéndose de hambre. Suspiró, pensando en el hombre con el que había estado esa tarde. Había pensado que era un comerciante cualquiera, pero al parecer tenía dinero, pues lo gastaba sin preocupación. Si al menos hubiera querido algo más. Le había dado un paseo por la mejor parte de la ciudad y le había regalado un hermoso abanico solo por una plática y su compañía ¿qué le hubiera dado por una noche con él? Estaba seguro de que con Trancos no hubiera sentido el asco que sentía en ese momento, con el tipo gordo (el mismo que Trancos había alejado) que ahora le besaba el cuello apasionada y asquerosamente. Se concentró en cambiar la exclamación de repugnancia que pugnaba por salir de sus labios por una de fingido placer, y lo hizo tan bien que el hombre se la creyó y se excitó, lanzándolo a la cama del hotelucho barato. Legolas cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que vendría. Sintió el peso del hombre encima de él, lo que le cortó considerablemente la respiración, pero, como solía hacerlo, fingió que le gustaba. "_Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa_" se repetía una y otra vez, mientras dejaba volar sus pensamientos, y el resultado fue que se encontró pensando en Trancos, en la amena plática que habían tenido y en el beso que éste le había dado al final. Pensar en el aliento ligeramente mentolado de aquel hombre y en sus labios dulces lo hacía medio olvidar los besos amargos y el aliento fétido de su cliente. "_Soy un estúpido_" pensó tristemente el elfo. _Si no hubiera corrido tras el beso de Trancos, quizá ahora estaría acostado en la cama de un hotel de lujo, debajo de aquel cuerpo atlético y no bajo estas carnes flácidas._ Estaba seguro que no habría tenido que fingir las sonrisas, los besos ni el orgasmo que ahora fingía lo más profesionalmente que podía.  
Su cliente se derrumbó a su lado, sudoroso y lo abrazó un besó durante un rato. El Elda se obligó a si mismo a estirar los músculos de su rostro en una encantadora sonrisa y gemir un par de veces. Era difícil, sin embargo, pues también debía concentrarse en detener las lágrimas que ansiaban por salir de sus hermosos ojos celestes. Al fin, el hombre lo soltó y le entregó unas monedas. Legolas entró al deplorable baño, se vistió lo más velozmente que pudo y salió sin mirar atrás.  
Suspiró una vez más, pues aún era temprano y debía repetir lo mismo que acababa de hacer al menos tres veces más.

_Eso es todo. ¿Qué tal les pareció¿Les gusta? Seguro que después de lo que le hice al elfito, deben odiarme. Pero ya se imaginan de qué se trata ¿verdad? Manden reviews y la situación se arreglará (chantaje, jajaja, pero apuesto a que desean saber que pasará) Un beso a thesesshogroupie, que logró que la redacción quedara comprensible porque yo soy malísima para escribir. Es mi salvación._


End file.
